Riptide
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: Your favorite stupid, fun, loving savior of Olympus has gained the attention of a group of people far from ordenary, now will he fight them them or join them? genderblend Percy!
1. The Beginning

Hi, this crossover has a gander blend of Percy in it. Her name in it is Tempest, it might not sound like Percy, but Percy means destruction, and so does Tempest so… Yeah. Oh, yeah, this happens a few weeks into the school year right after The Last Olympian. And for the sake of time line issues this story takes place in 2009. So I hope you enjoy this.

It started out like a perfectly normal day when all went to hades. Thought I feel like everything being normals should have set me off first. I was walking home from school when I heard a howle. I really just wanted a normals wolf to have escaped from the zoo. At least then I could flee like everyone else would, but sadly, nothing ever went how I would like it to go.

Hi my name is Tempest Jackson. And this is the story of how I do a lot of heroic stuff and and almost die basicly every minute. Again.

Back to the monsters trying to kill me. I'm not quite sure what the mortals saw, but I saw one very mad emo werewolf god trying to kill me. Fun. The mortals started running away from Lycians pack. But of course me being the very stupid selfless idiot of a Half- Blood that I am. I stayed where I was waiting for the mortals to fully complete running in terroir.

I pulled out a silver and steel dagger from my backpack, because what sophomore doesn't have one of those. I looked Lycian in the eyes. He started talking first.

"Sea brat, we've heard about you man-" I cut him off their.

"Look, werewolf dude, I've heard this like a hundred time, can we just get to the part where I either beat the crap out of you or you beat it out of me?"

"Very well that Daughter of Sea, if you wish to fight, a fight you will have."

My mind went into full battle instenstences, by the time I reached Lycian. 2 fire hydrants had been blown up, and a pool of water and liquid shadows cover the street for about a square block.

"Now it's just be and you wolphie."

-X- mansion-Professor X-

I was sitting in the library when the red lights showed that cerebro was activated. I started wheeling down to the walkway leading out the the machine. I could hear Logan run to up join me and than keep pace. I stopped in front of the machine and reached for the helmet, when I put it on my head I saw a girl about 16 to 17 fight a men dresses in all black.

She had long raven black hair and bright sea green eyes. She was fighting with a silver dagger and the occasional water blast while the man was fighting with a long black Greco style sword. The girl seemed to be holding her own. When I took the helmet off their was the profile of the girl. That is when the machine I.D. Her.

" Tempest Jackson, 17, New York, New York, Enhanced Mutagen." It surprised me that she has a enhanced gein, I only knew of a few with that, and they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Vat does an Enhanced Mutagen mean?" I hadn't relied that the rest of the group showed up.

"It means that we have to get to her before the brotherhood does, prep the black bird."

-New York-Tempest-

I finale cut Lycian deep enough to for him to melt into shadows like the rest of his pack. I took a sigh of relief, which you should never do. I looked up as I heard a sound of an approaching jet. And of course I did the only natural thing that someone could do in that situation. I shoved my dagger in my backpack, pulled the hood of my hooding over my head. And ran like hades.

I didn't run straight for home, well, I only run for about 20 minutes before I start to acutely walk home. When I got to the apartment it was about 4 o'clock. I unlocked the door and stepped in to the smell of freshly baking cookies. My mother stressed baked and I did kind of run off for an hour without giving her a heads up.

"Hi mom! I'm home." At that moment I was wrapped into a big hug. Than an angry face emerged from the mass of warm cookie smelling, pure goodness, mom holding on to me.

"Tempest Keto Jackson! What tried tried to kill you this time?! And are you ok?" I started to laugh a little bit, my mother knew me too well.

" Lycians pack described that it would be a good idea to try and hunt me. And don't worry, just a few scratches, nothing a shower can't fix." I didn't want to worry her about jet that can afterwards, I wasn't quite sure what the mortals saw, but I really didn't want to be on the news again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, no need to worry."

-Black Bird-Logan-

"They always run, don't they?" We had just gotten to the site that cerebro gave us. And it looked like the fire hydrants had a fight with a gasoline can. Water and a black subscene layer in the street for about a block.m

"Well let's see, a big black jet flying in that kind of looks government right after you had a fight that did Whatever that is to a block of New York. Would you run Logan?" She had a point.

"Shut It half pint."

"So what do we do now, it looks like this girl,could be dangerous, and we don't need another Rogue." Storm spoke up, the Professor thought that it would be better if the whole team came for this one.

"We visit her home, talk to her parents."

-The Jackson-Blofis Apartment- Tempest-

After a quick shower all of the cuts I had gotten earlier that day. I chanced my clothes, normals jean shorts and my 'I cried during finding Nemo' shirt. Paul got home a while ago and I was sitting in the family do homework, sorry let me correct, trying to focus on homework. The only thing I could think about was the jet though. Than a knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"I got it mom!" I got up and walked over to the door, I put my right hand in my hoodie pocket and grabbed riptide, I didn't want to use it but you could never measure.

I opened the door to a man in a wheelchair, 2 teenagers, and a man about my height with side burns.

"Ms. Jackson, my name is Charles Xavier, this is Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Logan. I was wondering if we could come in and talk about this after noon." It took a lot of self restraint to take riptide out and see if they were mortals or monsters.

"Are you guys government or something?" I gripped the pen a little tighter.

"Of course not, we just want to help you with your power and figuring out how you got them." I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but know I know that they can see through the the mist.

"Um, yeah you can come in." I opened the door up all the way. "Just let me get my mom." I ran into the kitchen were Paul and mom were cooking dinner. "We got a problem."

-Professor-

It was kind of nice to be let in without any angry parents or angsty teenagers. The Jackson apartment was comfy, we came into a family room. It had a 2 Brown couches and a blue arm chair. The coffee table was covered with textbooks and homework pages. A new man and women came into the room.

"Hi my name is Sally Jackson, and my husband Paul Blofis." She reached a hand down, took and shook it. "I heard that you wanted to talk to me about Tempest's… Um… Gifts." It was nice that she seemed so calm about this. Tempest sat crossed legged on the couch and her parents joined her. Jean and Scott sat on the other couch while Logan rook the arm chair.

"Well it all starts with the thing called a Mutagen." And from there I explained about how we have our powers and the institute. Tempest and her parents didn't freak out as much as most parents do.

"So, if we all have powers what are you powers?" Logan held up his fist and his claws stout out. Her face looked like a mixture of 'awesome I want some' and ' I really don't want to see you get made.'

"Yes, so Logan has his claws and I'm a telepath, with means I can read thoughts and Malone things with my mind." The girl Jean spoke up.

"And I have heat vision." Scott said, I look of course out formed on the girl's face, she reached over her mother back and grabbed a throw pillow and held it in front of her.

"Can you show me?" Scott sighed. Took off his glasses and closed his eyes. Than he squinted one eye open just a little bit and a red beam shot from from his eye and totally destroyed the pillow. "Awesome."

"Now that you know what we can do, what is your power?" Scott leaned forward in explanation. The girl didn't move at all but the contains of a couple glasses of water that were accumulated in the table lifted into the air and formed and waving hand than it froze, and went back into a liquid form swiftly, with little to no visible strain from the girl. Than it all separated out and went back to a glass.

"I can also breath underwater and talk to aquatic animals, and I can sometime make small tremors if I focus really hard". (A little explanation on the tremors, poseidon is also the the god of earthquakes and since the children of the sea have a power connecting to the rest of their father gifts I thought that it would be cool if they had that too.) The water didn't not surprise me, but the other did. That is a long list of powers for a mutant.

"That's really cool." Jean must've been thinking the same thing because I got a confused vibe off her as well. I didn't notice it till now but tempest had been playing with something in her pocket till we can here.

"What's in your pocket." She seemed thrown off buy this question.

"What?"

"You've been playing with something in your pocket the whole time we've been here."

"Oh yeah, sorry." She pulled a bronze ball point pen from her pocket that she had been playing with. The weird thing about it was that it had dents and scratches all over it. Than I remembered the knife that she had been fighting with from when I saw her battle earlier this day.

"And where is your dagger from earlier this afternoon?" That seemed to get her a little fired up. She held the pen like it was the hilt of a sword.

"How do you… Wait, were you guys in that jet?"

"Yes we were, now could you please tell me why you were fighting with a knife." She tensed up and the water in the glass started to stir.

"Why is it any of your business." Now i think she was made. She griped the cap of pen and I remembered one of the old stories that I here'd from my days at camp, of a pen sword.

\- Tempest-

I really didn't care how these people were or how they thought I was. But they were asking questions with hard answers. Than the man Charles had a look like he put the pieces of a puzzle together. Then an lopsided smile came on his face

"What cabin?"

"What?"

"I'm cabin 6, what cabin are you?"

"Cabin 3."

It made me feel a little better knowing that he was a half-blood, thought everyone else looked very confused, witch told me they didn't need to know.

"So, are you in?" It looked like a good offer, I could go to a place where I could make it through night school, and be around people just as weird as me.

"You said we train their, do we help people?" I don't believe in heaven or hell, but I believe that things even out, and remembering all the demigods that died on my hand didn't sit well for me, I need to help some people without getting them involved with a war.

"Yes, we do, and with that question, I think that you will become an amazing X-men."

"Well then I'm in."

"Great then, me and your parents need to talk about official stuff, but Jean and Scott can help you pack while we do that. Does that sound ok?"


	2. I Find Mr D A Date

**First off let me say I am so sorry for not publishing soon enough, I was kind of guest stuck with this story and needed to wrap my head about where I wanted it to go from here. I know that isn't a good excuse but I will publish more often, sorry again.**

 **P.S. Percabeth is still in this, just Tempest and Annabeth. And I own nothing, enjoy reading.**

 **I Find Mr. D A Date**

It had been about a week since I moved into the mansion. It was nice, I got my own room, and I got to iris message Annabeth all the time. The Professor X was the only one that knew about my past but I still got to fight with riptide, I just couldn't turn from pen form in front of the others, so it was strapped to my back most of the time. And another plus, the suites are _blue_. Best part.

The school was another thing, and not a good thing. It was harder managing school and training. Right now I'm actually in the middle of marine biology, one of my easier classes. The teacher was useless, but the octopus mostly taught me everything. I was in an amazing lecture with him about the Sketchley unit of a flat headed shark when the unless Ms. Smith interrupted.

"Miss. Jackson, report to Ms, Darkholme office." All the kids in my class started to snicker, problem imagining what reason I was being called the principal's office. I hated Ms. Darkholme, from the first moment I saw her, I knew something was up. But I also heard that she didn't like any of the kids at the institute. I walked as slow as possible to her office. The secretary told me to sit and wait, which was so stupid because she called to be there, so shouldn't she be ready. The door opened to the women 'so she says' in question.

"Come on Tempest." I walked in the room. Surprisingly this was the first time that I have been in here. It was a nice office with bookshelves and lots of windows. Ms. D (They both hated me enough, I kind of feel like they were meant for each other) took her seat in the other side of the desk and gestured for me to take one too. I was a little hesitant about it, but I took a seat anyways.

"So, do you know why I called you in here?" She asked, a false smile plastered on her face. A million possible reasons flooded through my head, the most likely one was that I accidentally blew something up, that happened a lot. I simply shrugged. Her fake smile grew bigger, 'I wanted to welcome you to the school, I usually do it sooner, but I have been A little Bussie."

I nodded my head with the same sincerity as her smile. "Well, I'm happy to be here." A smiled to match my knot.

"Guest a question that has been sparking my interest for a while. Do you like it at the Xavier Institute?" Ok, now it was getting a little creepy, I debated grabbing the throwing dagger in my boot for security.

"Yeah, of course, I love it there. I miss my home a little bit, but It's starting to feel like home there too." Now my smile was more sensor, it wasn't home or camp, but I loved it non the less.

"Yes well," She got up and stood behind me to only grip my shoulder hard, really hard. "If you change your mind, you are more than welcomed to my own boarding house, someone of you _strength_ os always welcomed there." Yeah, by the way, she phrased her sentence, I knew I didn't want to go there.

"Thanks, but I really should get to class now." I tried to stand but she was surprised stronger than she looked. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to do this. I turned my head to face her, gave her the same death glare I gave the gods, and pulled a knife out of my backpack. I didn't point it at her, but rather simply heald it in a ready grip. "Look, I have killed much stronger, much more powerful creatures than you. So let me get up before I show you my _strength_." I spat out the last word, phrasing it as he had.

She slowly raised her hands off of m shoulders, taking a few stepped back. I stood, stretched my knife and shouldered my backpack. THe spot a little sour were she had gripped it. I shook it off. "You are dismissed." She stated, attempting to sound in control of the situation.

I shook my head at her attempts, as I gripped the door know, I spook without turning towards her. "Lady, I don't know who, or rather what you are, but listen to me when I say if you touch my friends, I will send your ass to **Tartarus** even if you are from there in the first place or not… Are we clear?" I waited for the silent answer. "Ok then." I walked out the door quickly closed it. I looked down at my sweaty hands.

Holly Shit, did I guest do that? I asked my self, still in disbelief that the woman could have made me so mad in the short time that I was in there. I shook off the strange feeling and the questions that quickly rushed into my mind.

We all ran out of the building when the bell for the last class to end rang. The teacher didn't even get a chance to finish what he was talking about, it was actually quite fascinating. Mr. McCoy was a really fascinating teacher, he made me, the ADHA kid gets interested in what he was talking about. Me. The man should be a god or something. For a split second the thought that some really annoying Olympian came here to spy on me. Then I realized a really valid point, non of the gods could keep me interested in a subject.

I suspected laughter as the mod of kids filed out. "Hey, Tempes! You riding or walking?!" Scott Summers called to me, sitting in a car containing Jean, Kitty, and Kurt.

"Walking." I returned his call, I really just needed time to think about today's earlier events. He nodded as the car pulled out. I started the walk home, making my way through the town. Everything was peaceful until I heard a voice behind me.

"Temptest Jackson." The voice was hollow and slurred. I turned but was faced with no monsters or gods, guest people giving me odd looks. "Watch your back, your time is coming." I made a 360 looking for someone talking to me form anywhere, but I knew the truth. It was all in my head.


	3. CoastLine

**Sorry for those of you who tried to read the first time I posted this chapter, I truly have no clue what happened, So here it is, hopefully, fixed. Have fun reading as I hope you always do.**

 **And for another note, sence Hero Of Olympus hasn't happened, I am going to use some of the god\godess that appeared in it, though with a different personalety, my own idea of what they would be like. Ok, now you can get to reading.**

I opened my eyes and was faced with a storm, a swirling mass of waves, lightning, and shadows. I stood on the outside looking in, helpless to stop the screen being played out in front of me. "Finally, we can talk alone." A voice appeared to me.

I spoon around and was met with a woman dress in a light blue Kiton and wore silver jeweler. Her white eyes looked softly at the storm that was raging in front of us. She stood shorter than me, but I could feel the power and rage pulsating off of her.

"One of the most beautiful storms I have ever created. It is rather satisfying, isn't it? They treated you like a toy soldier, and me a weapon. Isn't it nice to see them fall in a storm of there own making?" She turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Tempest Jackson, you are capital than so much more than you think you are, join me, and never listen to them ever again."

I wasn't listening to her anymore, more rather watching her eyes. Unwavering and swirling with the power that has brought thousands of sailers to there deaths. And in that moment I knew her name, not from any Myth or story, but from the fear that should that had been instilled in me since I was a child. Kymopoleia.

I shoot up panting and grasping on to breath. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that for a second I didn't even realize the others looking at me in worry. Opened my mouth praying words would come out, noting did. I felt a hand being placed on my back, I looked up and saw Scott, his words no longer registering to me. Kitty sat on the edge of my bed looking at me. I closed my eyes and studied out my breathing.

When I opened them I sighed. "I'm fine." I almost whispered.

"Tempest, you are not ok, you have been screaming for the past five minutes." Five minutes? Really? I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. The other students had all taken t standing and hovering over me.

"Yeah, I'm… Yeah, I'm fine." I squirmed under there concern looks that were giving me.

"No your really not, I think the Professor should look in you the-" I cut Jean off there, which I really did feel bad about.

"NO! I said I was fine, I. Am. Fine." I snarled, my words coming out a lot harsher than I intended. I watched as the other students shrunk away a little from my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Sorry." I signed as I let the breath I didn't even know I was holding out. "Sorry about that, guest a little tense… I'm gonna get some air, you guys should go back to bed. Logan promised morning training."

I got up and walked to the door before I could go I was stopped by Kitty's soft voice. "Tempie, do you want me to go with you." The very thought of here coming with me made my stomach turn, she was nice, but I was with Annabeth. And I didn't want to change that at all, even if Kitty didn't feel that way towards me, it still felt, wrong.

I looked back with a fake smile plastered on my scared face.

"I'm good Kitty, guest kind of need to be alone." With that, I walked out of the room, down the halls, and outside.

I walked to the place I knew I would feel at home, the sea. It was very convenient that the school was on the coast, quiet litterety. That was one of the selling points in the school when I decided to come here.

I jumped off of the cliff that dead dropped into the waves, the moment that I hit the water I calmed down, it was like all of my nerves were getting a spa day. I closed my eyes and swam to the beach, well, the small little sandbar. It didn't count as a true beach. I sat on the sand, my knees tucked underneath my chin, my eyes closed as I listened to the waved crash into the coastline.

I stayed there for a while until I felt a presence of a storm coming, but not like the kind of my nightmare. The welcoming kind, the ones at the end of spring telling you that summer is finally coming. I breathed in the feeling, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder in a half hug. I peeked my eyes open to see the smiling face of my father looking down on me. I sunk into his chest. Knowing the peace wouldn't last for very long.

"I'm sorry," His voice was the calmest that I had ever heard it, reassuring and strong. "Everything that is happening to you." His grip tightened around me. "You were born the sea, the good side of my nature. The part that sends sailer safely to shore, but in the past not all of my children has." He paused for a second, I opened my eyes in interest, but not daring to move from the spot that I was in. This was the most he had ever acted like a father to me, and I didn't want it to stop. "But even the calmest of seas can change their emotions easily, and have that calmness and pease be changed t rage. That is why your temper has been harder to control, you are more sea that you have ever been. And you will need this."

"My sister," I said flatly, a sentence I thought I would never say.

"Yes, I wish I could tell you more, but I must leave, one of your new friends is coming." I nodded. "I love you, Tempest." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and disappeared with the tide. Thought the other source of body heat was gone, I still felt warm and love around, I smiled at the thought.

"Love you too Father," I whispered the moment after I did I heard a call from above me.

"Tempest?! Are you down there." The voice was dripping with concern, I looked up to see Ororo looking from above.

I stood, cupped my hands around my mouth and projected my voice. "Yeah Storm! I'm down here!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me. The storm rider did and flew down to stand in front of me.

"The other students told me what happened, so I figured I would give you some time to your self before I came and checked on you." She gave me a mom's face and put a hand on my shoulders. "Are you ok?" I looked out to the sea for a second before I responded.

"Not right now… But I will be, guest needed to think." Where the water met the shy, the black veil of the night was starting to be replaced with water colored clouds. "Guest a nightmare." I looked back to here.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, feel free to do that with anyone at the school." I nodded, a thought came to my mind.

"So, who was the one who told you I was out here?" I was actually curious.

"Kurt, Why?" She asked, her face painted a little concern.

I gave a little laugh. "I honestly thought that it would be Jean, she is so… Motherly." I said the last word with a little caution. Ororo laughed in agreement.

"I can see that… Let's go back to the mansion, you should try and go back to bed." I nodded, I totally agreed with that idea, I hadn't realized how long I had on the shore.


	4. Plane Rides Suck

**Chapter 4**

 **PLan Rides Suck**

I stood there, tired and board. Storm and Logan guest got finished testing out the securety system. I was leaning against the metal wall of the observing deck. I wrapped my arms around my waist and looked down at my feet. I was so tired, I had gotten little to no sleep last night and school was hell the next morning.

Surpisingly enought, Logan let me sleep threw morning training. I guessed he could relate to nightmares, the way he carried him self… Well I know a lot of people how act litk that.

I shut out the others conversations, untill I heard a hight pitched squeel, I emetialy grabbed riptide out of my pocket, making sure not to uncap it. I looked aroud the room i found the noise came from Kitty, and it was warrented from Kurt scarring her. I shook my head and went back to leaning on the wall, but this time, gripping and ungripping the pen in my hands unconsilety.

My thoughts being consued with my nightmare and what it all ment, I had guest finished the Titan War. And the thought of loosing anymore of my friends, family… I wasn't perpared for it.

I only returned to the normale world when I felt a hand nudge my shoulder. I looked up and found it was scott, guestering me to fowle. I did so. "Tempest, come on, we have a rougue." I shook my head, we had a what!

I fowled them to a small room that I personaly thought was a closet, when I stpped in I found that I was seriously wrong, There was a metal console that was covered with buttons. I screen was topping it all.

Jean, Scott, The Professor, anf Logan sceemed to be having there own little conversation, me not really understanding it. I signed and raised my hand, it took the group quiet sometime

"Well… OK first, what is a cerbus, and why did you name it after a mythological dog? Secondly, What do you mean by 'we have a Rogue'?" I mimiced the professer's tone of voice, with a got a raised eyebrow at. "Thirdly, Sence when have clostets been this big?"

I stopped my little rant of questions, Logan smiled at me in that 'I can relate, but we are in a crunch for time' smile, I remember dishing that one out with younger campers.

"All good questions, but do you mind answering them in the jet?" Jean looked to me.

My stomic twisted at the mention of the jet, air travel, not a big fan. I knew that it was a condition of coming to the school, but I still didn't like it, though I figured Storm wouldn't let my Uncle shoot down the plan. I was still questioning who I was more scarder of, but Ororo was winning in the running.

"Yeah ok."

I took a heavey breath in as the jet lifted off the ground completly, I clutched my legs and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes for a minute or two. I felt someone sit next to me and I opened my eyes to Kitty. I smiled to her and she smiled, than went beck to sitting in a frustrated stance.

I turned and unclutched my self a little. "What happened?" I questioned to the other girl.

"Boys, awful." I laughted, knowing that I wouldn't have to mess with them. She loooked to me, scanning me over a little bit. "Are you ok," She acked softly and quietly.

I looked to my legs, "Yeah, not a big fan of planes." I chuckled a little as the words can out, noting my own understatments.

She looked at me alittle more wathchful this time. "No I mean… With last night... Ae you ok? What was that?" At her question I tightned up once more, not wanting to awsering, or not sure how to awsere.

"Just a nightmare," I stated flatly, hoping she would drop it at that, she didn't.

"If you want to talk about it , you can." She sat up a little taller, probably looking for me to spill my heart out.

"Trust me, if you know what it was about, you wouldn't be the same person. Some things are to dark for people like you." I knew what I had said might, and was a little hurtful, but it was true.

I had been threw so much, the war, carring the sky, Achilie's curse, the poeple I have lost, I truely thing that people can't take that raw. I am usted to it, I accepted the world around me and the death that fowles people like me, I wasn't sure people who weren't could take it. "No offense, It's guest… I don't want you to have to worry about it, or me for that matter. I am fine." I smiled to the brunett, hoping I didn't appear to rude.

"No it's fine, I can respect that, not wanting to talk. But if you do, I am here." I knodded, knowing that I would never tell them. This week had been the most normel that I had been in a while, and that was saying something.

For the rest fo the flight we sat in mostly silence, btu not aquward silence, more like coming to an understanding. Around thease people, I didn't have to be a soilder, all I needed to be was my self, and that thought was refreshing.

The sence of familiarity was intrupted by a looming fear that had been in my head sence the titan war started. The thought of what might happen, if I started to think like Luke did, turn my back on the gods. Of course they had never been my favorite pepople, and of course, I blamed them for all the death as much as I blamed my self. They could have helped more, fought there battles instead of having childern be slaughtered in there name, in a war they never beleived in.

That scard me. If I stayed her, ranaway from the world I was born into, would I soon lead to it's destruction? Because, with everything going on, what side would I choise. My blood sister had a good argument. Up to this point the gods have used me, cared for me no more than they would care of a sword of a dagger.

Those thoughts were interrupted me the jolt of the plane landing, and the sounds of the people surrounding me getting up and redding them selfs for the night's task.

 **Hello Readers, the next chapter is going to keep on track with the Rogue Episode and from there most chapters will be formated liek that, that is until we get to some more confliect. Tempest's inner thought process with be getting alittle darker as the bok goes on, so guest a fiar warrning.**


End file.
